Peter, Elizabeth and Neal
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary:  The continue story of Peter and Elizabeth as they experience the struggles, heartaches and joys of raising their son. Warning: Disciplining of a minor. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Peter, Elizabeth and Neal**

**By Peppe1951**

**Summary:** The continue story of Peter and Elizabeth as they experience the struggles, heartaches and joys of raising their son.

The second in the Burke Family series

**Chapter 1**

Neal stayed close to his new parents for the weekend and on Monday eagerly approached the schoolyard to share his good news about his adoption with his new friends only to be snubbed by them all.

"You should have done as I asked, kid," shouted Jack with a sneer as Neal hastily wiped the tears forming as the school bell began to ring. Neal watched as his supposed friends walked into the school leaving him to absorb the fact that when he stood up to Jack Thursday he had lost his friends. Jack must have bullied them into staying away from him.

Neal walked dejectedly into the classroom and flopped down on the bench he shared with Billy knowing that he wouldn't communicate with him no matter what Neal did. And it stayed that way until Alex showed up and stood up to Jack.

Peter and Clinton were talking about Neal and how he was adjusting as they were walking around checking the town. Peter looked up and saw that school was letting out. They paused as they watched all of the children rush out and Peter grew sad as he watched Neal go up to a group only to be ignored.

"It breaks my heart to see that happen," remarked Peter as he watched Neal shrug and head home. "What's wrong with those kids to treat my boy like that?" he asked Clinton.

"What does Neal say?" asked Clinton.

"He doesn't; he just shrugs and changes the conversation. He's a friendly out going kid, why doesn't he have any friends. It's been over two weeks since he joined our household," Peter added as he walked towards Neal who only had eyes focused on the ground.

"Has El been able to find anything out?"

"No but several nights she comes to bed in tears…she's heard him crying in his sleep," replied Peter as he paused when he saw another child dart from the school and run to Neal's side.

"Isn't that Judge Hunter's daughter, Alex?" asked Clinton.

"Yes, El and I were introduced to the family yesterday. Alex is about Neal's age and it seems that she likes him…maybe he's found a friend at last," Peter said with a smile as he saw Neal look up and smile…soon the two kids were heading towards the mercantile.

Peter and Clinton smiled at each other and moved off to the other end of town. They missed Jack Stevens follow the two kids into the store. Jack was Ronald Stevens' son. Ronald raised Labrador Retrievers, a new breed of dog that had taken the country by storm. Not only were they a good hunting dog but they were a good farm dog and the perfect family dog.

"Hey," snarled Jack as he came up to Alex and Neal. "I thought I told you that you can't play with him," he ordered Alex.

"You did but you don't own me and I can be with whomever I wish," retorted Alex as she accepted a peppermint stick from Neal.

"Your dad won't think so when I tell him about this little criminal," boasted Jack as he sneered at Neal. "He was one of the gang responsible for terrorizing the town a couple of months ago."

"I know…Neal told me about that when I first met him…and I don't care; that was then and he's trying to change, aren't you Neal?" Alex retorted as she turned to Neal who nodded shyly.

Jack didn't like that…someone other than his father had told him "NO!"

and he reacted by grabbing Alex and trying to pull her away from Neal's side only to find himself in sudden pain as she swiftly kicked him in the shins before walking back to Neal. "Let's go…it's gotten too stinky in here," she remarked smugly as Neal paid for the candy. The two left unaware that Dirk had seen and heard the whole thing.

Four days later Clinton and Peter found themselves in the neighborhood of the school and watched a difference scene than Monday. This time they saw Neal interacting with nearly everyone.

"What happened?" Clinton asked with surprise.

"Alex stood up to Jack," replied Peter.

"What does that have to do with no one playing with Neal?"

"It seems that Jack was bullying Neal. He told all of the kids that he didn't want them to have anything to do with my boy and implied that he would beat up anyone who even smiled at him," explained Peter bitterly.

"Why?" asked a bewildered Clinton.

"I have no idea but when Alex came she and Neal hit it off immediately and the rest of the children watched in awe as Jack frowned at her and told her to stop playing or else. Alex stared at him and promptly ignore him and continued to talk with Neal," explained Peter.

"That couldn't have gone over well for Jack."

"It didn't; Jack knew that if he didn't do something his control over the rest of the kids would stop but he couldn't do anything then so he waited until after school and followed Neal and Alex to the Mercantile and tried to be physical to Alex," replied Peter.

"What happened; it obviously didn't work since the kids are playing with Neal."

"Alex kicked Jack in the shins and then she and Neal walked out. Jack hasn't bothered her since and it seems that the word got out to the rest of the school kids and they have been playing with Neal and Alex ever since," Peter finished his tale with a smile. "Also El says that Neal's crying at night has ceased."

"That's wonderful news Peter, I'm so happy for you," Clinton said as he clapped Peter on the shoulder.

It was during the afternoon recess that Jack told the boys about the puppies he was selling after school. "As you know my farther sells Labrador Retrievers and this litter is mine to sell. I'm selling the pups for a dollar each; I have six males and one female. Just meet me out at the pond near my house and bring your dollars …at least any that want any of our pups," Jack announced making sure that the whole student body heard.

Neal was so excited when he heard that….he really wanted a pup. Although he now had friends, having a pup would be even better…he would really be his best friend and unlike many of the boys in that school yard Neal had a dollar, only it was at home. He knew that he had to get to Jack's as quick as possible so he would have a chance at purchasing a puppy. So as soon as school let out, Neal ran towards the sheriff's office and his father.

Clinton had just leaned back in the chair when the door crashed open causing Clinton to nearly fall out of his chair. He looked up into the wild-eyed boy facing him.

"Neal…what's wrong?" he asked the boy.

"Clint…where is Pa?" asked Neal quickly.

"In a meeting with the mayor," replied Clinton.

He watched as Neal ran out of the office and thought that he had better remember to tell Peter about this later. Neal ran all the way home and opening the door ran up the stairs stopping only long enough to throw his books, lunch pail and jacket on the bed before rooting around in his top dresser drawer only long enough to grab his dollar before rushing out. He was fortunate that his mother wasn't there or he might not have made it to Jack's before all of the puppies were gone. As it was he got there just as Jack sold the last pup to Billy Wade.

Jack sneered at Neal as he came running out of breath to the place where the pups were located. "I sold the last one to Billy," he said cruelly.

Neal was about to walk away when he heard a whimper and turned around hopefully. "You have another pup," Neal exclaimed, "I want to buy him…I have a dollar," he added as he held up his dollar for Jack to see,

"He's not for sale," Jack cried but before he could continue another voice said, "that's right, he's not for sale because I'm giving him to you instead."

Jack turned around and saw that it was his father, Ronald Stevens, who picked up the last puppy and handed him to Neal. "Here you are son; he's a runt and I don't sell runts," he explained to the stunned boy.

Neal took the puppy and said, "Thank you Mr. Stevens, but I don't mind paying for him…really."

"Save your money, boy for something else," the man said as he turned to go back to his kennel leaving Neal with his son who was scowling dangerously at Neal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack waited until his father had entered the nearest kennel before turning on Neal and grabbing the puppy out of his hands. He ran towards the pond and flung him in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Neal as his puppy hit the water and began to struggle to stay afloat. He was trying, but was still too young to attempt the swim in and was beginning to sink as he struggled to swim.

Neal ran to the pond frozen as he watched his pup lose his battle with staying afloat.

"What's the matter? All you have to do is swim and get him…oh yeah you can't swim can you?" Jack said tauntingly.

Neal took one last look at his puppy before he threw himself forward and struggled to stay afloat long enough to reach his puppy. For every stroke he took he swallowed a mouthful of water but eventually through shear determination he eventually reached the struggling puppy before he sank to the bottom. He held the puppy out of the water while he began to drown. The trip to the pup had taken his last bit of strength. When he thought he was at an end he was suddenly grabbed.

"Don't struggle, son I have you. You just keep your pup's head out of the water and I'll get you to the bank." It was Ronald Stevens; he had seen the whole thing from the kennel and had come running; diving in when he realized from Neal's struggles tht he couldn't swim.

Once Neal reached solid ground again he collapsed breathing hard and coughing. He was shaking from the cold and the exertion as much as from the shock of the whole thing.

"JACK!" shouted Ronald to his son, "get me some blankets…quickly and hitch up the buggy as soon as you bring me the blankets. We will be having a long conversation in the woodshed when I get back," he added sternly.

Jack returned minutes later with the blankets before running off again. He knew he was in serious trouble and he didn't want to make his father any madder than he already was.

Soon Mr. Stevens had stripped Neal's wet clothes off him and wrapped him in several blankets. He placed the shaking boy in the buggy while he hurriedly changed his own clothes. He climbed onto the seat and drove off towards town and the Sheriff's Office.

It was starting to get late as El started putting her supper on the table when the front door opened and Peter walked in. "What smells so good?" asked Peter as he took off his holster and hung up his hat.

El came out of the kitchen and gave Peter and hug and a kiss. "We're having your favorite…pot roast with carrots and potatoes," she replied and she noticed that Neal wasn't there.

"Honey would you call Neal to supper, while I finish putting the rest of the supper on the table," El said as she turned to go back to the kitchen.

"He's not here?" asked Peter and at his wife's shake of the head he added, "well he's not outside."

"Well, he did come in after school…I found his lunch pail and books upstairs and the front drawer of his chest drawers open," replied El as she looked fearful at Peter.

"Don't worry, I'll find him," began Peter as he headed for the front door but before he could open it a knock came hurriedly at that door and Clinton burst in.

"Sorry to bust in but Neal's in a bad way," the deputy said as he stood aside as Ronald Steven's came through carrying Neal.

"NEAL!" cried El as she went to his side immediately and placed a hand on his forehead. "He has a chill," she added as she led to the staircase.

"Please take him to his room; it's up here," she said as she led the way upstairs.

Peter turned to Clinton and said, "Go bring the doctor here, please."

Clinton nodded and ran out of the door as Peter ran up the stairs after his wife and son and by the time he arrived he found Neal in bed with Ronald standing helpless nearby holding a puppy in his hands.

Seeing that his wife was working over Neal, Peter turned to Ronald and asked, "What happened?"

"I'm real sorry about this Peter; everybody was telling me but I wouldn't listen until I saw if for myself," mumbled Ronald as he watched El work over the boy.

"What?"

"That my boy Jack was a bully," Ronald paused as he noticed Peter's confused look and hastened to explain further. "I didn't want to believe that Jack could bully so many children…my friends the parents of those children tried to tell me but I was stubborn…not my son but after what I saw this afternoon I have to face facts. Jack was selling a litter of puppies. I had told him that if he helped with the dogs that the first litter would be his to sell…a dollar a pup was the going price. He announced it at school this afternoon and then afterwards waited for the children to arrive."

"How many puppies did he have to sell?" asked Peter inspite of himself.

"Six males and one female and they all went fast until he was left only with the runt. It was about then that your boy ran up and offered to pay his dollar for the last pup but Jack said no, he wasn't going to sell the runt to Neal. I stepped in and told your son that we didn't sell our runts; we gave them away and I gave the pup to Neal. I don't think I've seen a boy look so happy and he offered to pay anyhow. However I didn't realize that my son hated yours and he waited until I left and went into our nearest kennel before he grabbed the puppy and flung him into the pond," Ronald said regretfully.

"No…why would he do that?"

"He knew that your son loved that puppy at once and he wanted to hurt him by making him watch the puppy drown since he also knew that your son couldn't swim," Ronald said sadly.

"Neal jumped in after the puppy, didn't he?" Peter said as he figured it out.

"Yes, I had just come out and saw the puppy being flung in and your son jumping in after him. I thought he could swim; it wasn't until I watch him nearly drown getting to that puppy that I realized the truth and went in after them. I brought him here as soon as I got his wet clothes off him and myself. I wrapped him in several warm blankets and drove him here.

"So this is the puppy Neal risked his life over," Peter said as he took the puppy from Ronald's hands.

"Yes, he's the runt of the litter; look if your boy can wait I'll give him the pick of the next litter. There will be one ready in the next few weeks," offered Ronald.

"No…this is the one that Neal risked everything for…he's the one that we will keep," Peter said as he paused looking thoughtfully at Ronald before he asked, "What's going to happened to Jack?"

"Well, once I give him an overdue strapping I'm going to look into a good military school; maybe they can do what I haven't been able to do…raise a caring son. My wife and I tried to raise a caring boy but I'm afraid that we

spoiled him instead; we let him have too much not realizing that we were hurting him and others through his bullying. He felt that he could do anything he liked and with his size he scared his school mates into believing just that…I'm sure it was a shock when Alex Hunter stood up to him and wouldn't let him bully here into giving Neal up as a friend and once the other children saw that they too ignored Jack. That's probably one of the reasons he did what he did to Neal…revenge at having his reign over thrown," Ronald explained.

Peter shook his head and said, "Don't sent him away Ronald; he's going to need you and your wife more now that he learns what will happen if he continues to bully. He won't get that at the military school…they won't give him the love he will need to change…he will only learn that with you. I'm not saying not to punish him but to also teach him that bullying never pays off. After he learns that maybe he will be the caring son you so desperately want."

Ronald only said, "I'll think it over and discuss it with Mary and explain it to Jack and see what happens," and with that he left passing the doctor on the way up.

As soon as the doctor arrived, Peter gave the shortened version of what happened and then he and El stood back while the doctor examined their son. After a while Dr. Peters motioned for El. "He'll be okay; just make sure he gets a spoonful of this," giving El a brown bottle, "a spoonful three times a day…now he's not going to like the taste but it will take care of him and he will be up and getting into mischief real soon," he assured the couple. "Oh, I see you have one of the Steven's Labradors…they are really great with children. They are sweet dogs; you won't have any trouble raising them," he added as he ruffled Neal's hair as he got up and shook Peter's hand and left.

"Do you think he will be alright?" El asked as she and Peter stood at their son's doorway looking in.

"Yeah, he's sleeping now and from what the doctor said as he was leaving, he should sleep the night away. Come on El, let's have supper and you can check on him afterwards," replied Peter as he turned to go with puppy still in hand, "and let's get this little guy something to eat and a place to sleep."

El nodded reluctantly and followed her husband down the stairs. "He's darling," El said as she took a good look at the pup, "I wonder what he's going to name him?"

"I guess we will find out when he wakes," remarked Peter as he took a little roast and shredded a small bit and placed it in a bowl next to another bowl of water. It didn't take him long to find a box or an old blanket and place it next to the food. "This should do until I talk with Roland tomorrow and find out what is the best type of food to feed the little guy."

El had their supper warmed up in a matter of minutes and they sat down finally to eat but it wasn't the same without Neal there…that boy had brightened up their lives noticeably since he joined their family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was all Peter could do to persuade El to go to bed instead of staying up with Neal that night but it was all for naught when his cries of "NOOOOOOOO! SATCH!" woke them from their sleep in the earlier hours of the morning. El flew to his side and pulled him into her arms a few seconds later.

"Neal, son wake up…everything is okay. You're safe with your parents…wake up, son," El said over and over again as she held her sobbing child. She figured that the nightmare he was deeply re-experiencing had to do with the incident at the Steven's kennels but she had no idea who Satch was.

After much coaching Neal finally opened his eyes and quickly looked around the room and not finding what he was seeking started to cry out again…"He's dead, he's dead….Jack killed him….Satch…Satch," sobbed Neal as he buried his face into El's bosom.

"Neal…look, son," Peter said calmly as he held the pup out to him. He figured out quickly that Neal was crying for his pup…that he had thought the pup drowned.

Neal reluctantly opened his eyes and cried joyfully, "Satch….you're alive," and grabbed his pup and held him close.

El and Peter watched as their son slowly got his emotions under control before asking, "Satch is the name you picked for your pup…why that name Neal?" El finally asked.

Neal looked up and smiled, "In the city Satchmo is slang for happy; and when Mr. Stevens gave this pup to me I was so happy that I named him Satchmo…Satch for short."

The couple nodded their understanding and smiled, "Now that you know that Satch is safe; do you think you can go back to sleep now?" Peter asked as he leaned down to pick the pup back up.

"Can't he sleep with me?" pleaded Neal as he continued to pet his puppy.

"Not, now…maybe after he gets adjusted to this house but I have a warm place for him to sleep and you will see him in the morning…now tell your pup goodnight and then turn over and try to go back to sleep yourself," replied Peter firmly as he ruffled the boy's hair and waited.

Neal nodded and after telling Satch goodnight he watched as his father took the puppy back downstairs. "Good Night, Momma," he said as he reached up to kiss her goodnight.

"Good Night, Son," replied El as she hugged and kissed him goodnight before reluctantly returning to her bed.

Neal was kept out of school the next day so he could completely recover from his near drowning and dunking in the cold pond but the news of what happened at the Steven's Kennel spread through the school anyway. By the time the day was over Neal had a multitude of friends over to visit him and tell him what he missed at school.

"It was so unusual Neal; no one spoke to Jack not even his friends. It seems they have standards and when they heard that Jack threw a puppy in the pond just to get back at you they refused to have anything to do with him," blurted out Billy with a smile.

"I guess he's getting a taste of what he put me through earlier…I hope it helps him to learn to be a better person," replied Neal as he called his puppy,

"Satch…come here boy!"

And to the delight of the boy and his friends a small yellow Labrador Retriever came bounding up. "What does Satch mean, Neal?" asked Alex.

"Its slang for 'Happy'," replied Neal as he dropped to his knees to play with his pup.

El was attracted to the giggles of the children playing in her back yard and had to laugh at how the small pup was climbing and licking Neal to the delight of all his friends. It was then that she decided that a surprise party would be what she wanted for Neal's first birthday as a Burke and started inviting the kids as they left. She told them to come back on Saturday afternoon so they could celebrate Neal's birthday.

Saturday, March 26th was the closest to Neal's birthday and the day El had picked to hold his birthday party with his friends. She knew he would be surprised since it was four days before his actual birthday. She gave her husband his orders for the afternoon to keep Neal with him and away from the house until three p.m. when the party would take place.

"Hey buddy, how about you coming to work with me this afternoon and helping me out; Clinton asked for the afternoon off and I need someone to sort the wanted posters," Peter asked during lunch.

Neal's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. He had wanted to come but usually his Papa had prisoners and his Momma didn't want him to be there then. She said that it would be a bad influence. "I can go?" he asked El.

"Sure, just as long as the cells stay empty I have no problem with you being there," assured El.

Neal quickly polished off his lunch and stood impatiently waiting for Peter to finish and take him back to the Sheriff's Office. Peter and El exchanged a smile at the eagerness of their son. Peter had his last bite and got up to join his son at the door murmuring to El, "Clinton will be here with my present by one and will stay to help you whatever you may need," he added before giving her a goodbye kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While Neal was helping his father by sweeping the floor and sorting the

wanted posters El with Clinton's help was transforming the backyard into a

party area. She had Clinton move a table out back close to the house and in the shade; then to hang up several colorful paper lanterns to give the yard a more festive appearance. The cake would be brought out and placed on the table. She had several blankets ready to put on the ground for the children to sit on when the refreshments were brought out.

Once she was satisfied with the way the backyard was set up she thanked Clinton and sent him off to pick up Peter's present while she went in to fix the lemonade she would serve the children. The cake had been finished soon after Neal and his father had left and was cooling waiting to the iced. In just over an hour she hoped the backyard would be filled with Neal's classmates to surprise Neal when he arrived home.

Peter's gift, a horse, was picked a few days after the adoption had taken place. Peter had gone out to the Wade Ranch and Peter had talked to Billy's father, William and together they had picked the perfect horse for Neal. William Wade was a rancher who not only raised cattle but horses as well and he had shown Peter several corrals of horses in the different stages of being broken. William was a believer of gentle breaking believing that it produced a better mount, one that would bond with its rider and that was what Peter wanted for Neal. Finally picked out a black blanket appaloosa. A blanket appaloosa has black spots on its rump.

"Mrs. Burke," El looked up to see that June was there with the platter of fried chicken drumsticks.

"Oh, thank you so much June, I know Neal will love these as well as the kids that are coming," praised El as she rushed to take the platter and put it in her stove to keep warm.

"When will the party get started?" June asked.

"Just as soon as the children arrive…which I hope will be soon. Peter has orders to get him here by three o'clock; it would be nice to have children here jumping out and shouting 'Surprise' when he arrives," replied El as she noticed for the first time that June was alone. "Where is Samantha? You know that she was invited."

"I know but we weren't sure how she would be accepted with these children so she decided to stop by later. I know that we are accepted by you, your husband and Neal but not everyone in town feels the same and I don't want Samantha to get hurt," June explained.

El nodded her understanding as she added, "well, if you or Samantha change your mind just come on by."

"I will but now I think I hear the voices of several children approaching. Please give your son a hug from me," June remarked before leaving. She passed Clinton on the way out.

"Mrs. Burke, Peter's present in the stall at the back…he's a real beauty; I know that Neal will love him…well I've got to go and relieve Peter so they can come home for the party," Clinton said before leaving as more children arrived.

El directed them outside to wait for Neal. As they waited she explained what she had in mind and collected their gifts for her son. Neal would open them after they had eaten. Now all they had to do was wait for Peter…she only hoped that he hadn't forgotten.

El remembered the conversation she had with her husband the night before. "Peter, be sure to keep him with you until three and for goodness sake don't let him get dirty," she had said only to be given a look of disbelief by her husband.

"He's a boy, El he's going to get dirty; it's in his nature," Peter had replied.

"Oh, I know that, but you can keep the dirt level down to a minimum can't you…let him sort something at the office," replied El.

"I'll let him sort through the wanted posters…and then we will make our rounds and mosey in this direction around three…will that do?"

"That will be perfect; I will have everything ready by then," El had finished the statement with a kiss.

"Mrs. Burke," cried Alex, "I think I hear them coming," she added excitedly.

"Oh Alex, thanks…I was daydreaming….now gather all of the children and hide behind the shed and when I greet Neal come out shouting 'Happy Birthday"!" El instructed as she got up to greet her son and husband.

"Do you always come home while doing your rounds of the town?" asked

Neal curiously as he followed his father through the front door and out into the back yard.

"Sometimes….I just though you might want a drink of lemonade," replied Peter as he saw his wife approach.

"Neal!" she called and as he turned towards her he was surprised to hear

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" being shouted from the throats of several children running from behind the shed.

"Birthday? But my birthday isn't today," cried Neal as he greeted his friends.

"We know son, this is a surprise party…and to really surprise you we had to hold it early," El explained as she gave him a hug.

Neal could hardly contain himself as he began to shout for joy and truly enjoy himself. All too soon El and Peter reappeared with blankets and food and the kids were happily eating June's fried drumsticks and drinking El's lemonade. "Momma…this is great…what happens next?" Neal asked as he finished his second drumstick.

"Oh son, have you never had a birthday party?" asked El sadly.

Neal shook his head, "No…I've never celebrated my birthday. My father thought it was a waste when the money could go to his drinking and my mother never fought him over it," replied Neal.

"Well, I want you to enjoy yourself and here comes your birthday cake," replied El as she nodded towards Peter who was bringing out the cake.

"Wow!" Neal cried as he got up to see the cake. It was chocolate…something else he had never experience but after the first bite he decided it was the best cake he had ever had….something the other kids whole hardily agreed with.

Peter came up to his wife surprised to see tears on her face. "El what's wrong?"

"Oh Peter, he's never had a birthday before…his parents thought the money that could have been used on him was more important to use for drink for the father and his mother wasn't strong enough to fight for him…its just so sad," El said as she cried into his chest.

"Well, he won't have to worry about his parents, us, ever treating him like that again…wipe your tears or he's going to wonder why you are crying….remember this is his day and we must be happy for him. The food is gone…I think it is time for presents…don't you?" Peter said comfortingly as he kissed his wife.

El smiled at him and hastily wiped her tears as she turned back to the party noticing at once that everything had been eaten and drunk. "Okay, I think we are at the present stage…who wants to go first?"

"Presents? I get presents, too?" asked Neal happily.

"You sure do…and I'm first," replied Alex as she got up and went to the table where they had been placed. Neal hadn't seen those his focus had been entirely on his friends and the food.

Alex picked up a package wrapped in brown paper and handed it to Neal.

Neal lost little time in tearing the paper off to reveal a sketch pad and pencils. "I know you like to draw so I thought you might enjoy this," she said with a smile.

"Oh, I will and I'll draw you a picture as a thank you," promised Neal as the next child handed him a present. This went on until every child had handed him something and by the time he had finished unwrapping he had a pile of books, balls, a pocket knife from Billy, a large red bandana and a blue bandana.

Then Neal heard something and looked up to see a beautiful horse being led towards him by Peter. Neal was speechless as he got up and walked quietly to the animal. "Here son, this is from your mother and me. He's a black blanket appaloosa," Peter said as he handed the halter to Neal.

"He's beautiful; what's his name?" Neal asked as he began to stroke the horse.

"I don't know; he's not my horse. He's yours…you get to name him," replied Peter.

"What are you going to name him son?" asked El.

"I don't know…I've got to think about it for a while…he's a real beauty though," Neal said as he began to think of a name.

As the party began to wind down and the kids after petting Neal's horse started to leave El and Peter knew that they had done something good today as they saw the smile on their son's face.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up and Peter showing Neal how to take care of his horse. It was while they were in the barn that Peter gave Neal the rest of his present…the saddle, blanket and bridle. He also spent time in showing him how to groom his horse so by the time all had been done and the horses feed and watered Neal was exhausted. "Neal, are you ready to go in," asked Peter and when he didn't get a reply he walked over to find Neal on the ground in the hay asleep.

Peter smiled at the sight and easily picked the sleeping boy up and carried him home. El must have been watching for them because as soon as Peter got close to the door she opened it.

"Poor little guy, he's had a full day today. What he needs now is rest…just carry him to his room and we will put him to bed…come on Satch you can sleep with him tonight," El said as Neal's pup followed happily behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning El and Peter decided to let Neal sleep as long as he could since he had been so exhausted from the previous day's activities. It was his first birthday party and from all accounts he enjoyed himself immensely.

Peter had left an hour ago at eight in the morning, staying a bit later than usual to wait Neal out but couldn't stay all morning and after his last swallow of coffee had departed. El wasn't sure how long her son would sleep when she heard the barking and then giggling from upstairs and knew that Satch had taken matters in his own paws and had awaken his master.

El started to fix Neal's breakfast when she saw out of the corner of her eye her son dressed still in nightshirt heading out the back door and cried, "Neal…you are not going out until you are dressed and have some breakfast."

"But Momma I want to see Shiloh," cried Neal as he reluctantly came to the table and sat down forlornly.

"You named your horse," replied El happily, "why Shiloh?" she added as she poured him a class of milk and set a bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

"Because it means 'his gift' and Shiloh was a gift from you and Papa," replied Neal as he poured a bit of honey on the oatmeal and added milk before digging in.

"How do you know that Neal?" asked El interestedly.

"At home before my mother died we saw a newspaper that had the news from the Civil War in it and it was talking about the Battle of Shiloh. One of my friends was over and he saw the name and told me what it meant…you see the word is in the Bible and he is Jewish and knew what it meant. I liked the sound of it and remember its meaning," Neal explained between bites. "Can I go and see Shiloh now?" he asked as he swallowed his last bite.

El nodded before adding, "Just as soon as you get dressed and then after you have seen him we are going to the Mercantile to get you a hat and pair of boots. If you are going to ride then you have to look the part…now scoot," she said as she swatted him lightly on the rump to get him started in the right direction.

Neal took off back upstairs and within ten minutes was back downstairs dressed in jeans, a blue checkered shirt and his sturdy shoes. He skidded to a stop as El stood waiting holding a nice and red apple for him.

"Give this to Shiloh; he will love it. Now your father fed and watered Shiloh and turned him out in the corral next to the barn. You be careful and stay off him until your father shows you how to ride," admonished El as she watched the surprise in Neal's eyes.

"How do you do that?" Neal asked as he took the apple and started out the door.

"I'm a mother and we know stuff about our sons…now do as I say."

Neal nodded and walked out with Satch at his heels as El watched from the door until he was out of sight and she returned to her kitchen.

It was the first day of the week following his birthday and Neal was impatient about going to school. In fact he was also impatiently waiting for his breakfast. "Isn't it ready yet, Mamma?" he asked for the third time in only a matter of minutes.

"Yes," replied El with a smile. She knew why her son was in such a big hurry to get to school. He wanted to show off his birthday present, Shiloh.

Neal had spent most of Sunday afternoon convincing his father that he could ride and Peter had shown his son how to saddle and bridle his horse. He had fastened a box for Neal to stand on so he could saddle and mount Shiloh and he had made Neal go through the process of saddling off and on all afternoon….and now he had his father's leave to ride his horse to school and Neal could hardly wait.

"Here you go son," El said as she placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of Neal.

Neal lost little time in adding honey and milk to it and began to eat. It was during this time that Peter wandered and at down for his breakfast. "Aren't you a bit early for school Neal," he remarked with a yawn.

"Neal wants to get to school early so he can show off Shiloh, dear," replied El as she placed another bowl of oatmeal in front of Peter before bringing a bowl for herself and sitting down to enjoy her breakfast with her 'boys'.

"Now remember son, Shiloh is a means to getting to school. I don't want to hear of you racing to school or showing off on him in any way. Do you understand?" Peter asked sternly.

"I'll behave Papa," replied Neal as he swallowed his last bite and stood up.

"Oh, by the way, there is a fenced in pastured next to school for the students who came on horseback to place their mounts. There is plenty of room for grazing and a small pond for them to drink. Have a good day and be sure to mind your teacher," instructed Peter as he watched Neal run towards the stable.

By the time Neal arrived the school ground was full of children dreading another day at school but all Neal had eyes for were his friends and watched as their eyes grew big as he galloped up. He jumped down and proceeded to tie Shiloh's reins to the fence.

"Wow, he's beautiful Neal. Pa said that your father got one of the best horses he had for sale," bragged Billy, "you had better put him in the pasture…school is about to start," he added a minute later.

Neal led Shiloh to the enclosure and was about to turn him loose when Billy said,

"Be sure to tie the reins loosely around the saddle horn so they won't drag as Shiloh graze," and then showed him what he meant. All too soon they heard the bell begin to ring and they hurriedly grabbed their books and lunch pails and ran

to their desks… just as a slightly balding man walked in.

All eyes turned to the man in front of the class. "My name is Mr. Henry Thomas…and I'm your new schoolmaster!"

A hand rose from the girl side of the class. It was Alex. "Mr. Thomas, what happened to Miss Walker?"

"She's left; she's getting married and will soon be leaving town so the school board hired me to take her place," he replied quietly. It was his quiet manner that made certain boys in the classroom feel that he was a pushover like Miss Walker had been. That was why Neal hadn't been protected whenever Jack decided to bully him…Miss Walker was too scare to go against the larger boy.

"I understand that Miss Walker didn't use any means of disciplining; I too don't believe in beating a student but there will be discipline in my school and on the school grounds as well and if I find that discipline is needed then I will take care of it in a most unpleasant manner, I assure you…now if you will answer to your name as I call the roll for school to start."

"So what do you think of our new teacher?" Billy asked Neal as they ate lunch together.

"I don't know…he's interesting when he teaches however I sure hope he won't be like Miss Walker if Jack takes it in his head to start bullying me again," remarked Neal as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"I know what you mean but maybe the thrashing he got from his father when you got Satch will keep him from continuing his bullying ways. And if we don't have to worry about Jack then we can have a pretty good time," Billy added as he got up to head for the well and a drink of cold water.

While the boys were waiting for class to begin again one of Neal's friends, Johnny, asked, "I was just wondering something…when you were living by yourself how did you survive without a Ma or a Pa to take care of you?"

"I did whatever I could to stay alive…and most of the time it meant that either I went to bed hungry or I stole something to eat and after a while I got so good at it that the one I stole from never knew what happened until much later," bragged Neal.

"Show me," demanded Johnny.

"Okay," replied Neal as he swallowed his last bite and stood up as if going to the well for a drink of water just like Billy had done earlier only on the way he "accidently" bumped into Johnny And continued on and got his water. It was when he returned that Johnny asked,

"I thought you were going to show us?"

"I did," replied Neal as he casually pulled Johnny's pocketknife out of his pocket and handed it back to Johnny who stood there dumbfounded trying to figure out how Neal had done it.

It was Billy who shouted the answer, "it was when you bumped into Johnny that you took the knife…right?"

"Yes," admitted Neal as he continued to demonstrate his talent to an eager crowd of classmates until the bell began to ring and they had to return to class. The boys continued to talk and whisper among themselves long after Mr. Thomas had returned to his desk.

"Quiet, boys," Mr. Thomas said in a clear and loud voice that finally penetrated Neal's consciousness and he looked sheepishly at the teacher and said,

"Sorry," before shutting up completely.

"Now that we have quiet we can start," Thomas said with a hint of a smile and the second half of the day began.

It was because of that incident that Neal thought incorrectly that Mr. Thomas' earlier comment about disciplining misbehavior was nothing more than an empty threat and he could do as he liked without fear of getting punished. He sat back feeling very much the victor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How was school today, dear?" asked El as Neal bounded in later that day.

"Great…we got a new teacher today," he added as he dropped his books on the nearest chair and hurried to the kitchen for his favorite after school snack or milk and cookies.

The statement caught El by surprise as she held the plate of cookies over his head.

"You have a new teacher? What happened to Miss Walker?" she added as she placed the cookies in front of her son and hurried to pour him a class of milk.

"She's getting married and will soon be leaving," Neal responded as he ate one cookie. "He was hired to take her place," he added before taking a swallow of milk.

"So you have a male teacher…what's his name, son?"

"Mr. Henry Thomas," replied Neal as he picked up the next cookie and began to eat.

El waited for him to finish his snack before she continued her interrogation and found out that Mr. Thomas was a quiet spoken man and slightly balding and Neal felt that he was going to enjoy school.

"I'm going to feed and groom Shiloh now," yelled Neal as he ran out slamming the door behind him.

It was during class the next day that Neal thought he didn't have to listen to all Mr. Thomas as he taught and would draw if he didn't like the subject. Mr. Thomas gave him several chances to straighten himself out throughout the day only to have Neal ignore them and continue on the tract of inattentiveness. It all came to a head during Mr. Thomas' history lesson when Neal opted to doodle on his notebook instead of taking notes and soon the whole page was filled with his drawings. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he missed the question Mr. Thomas had asked him about.

Mr. Thomas had started his lesson at the front of the class but as he taught he began to walk around the classroom and had noticed Neal not paying attention and decided to single him out for a question. "Neal, what was the year that Kansas became a state?" he had asked and as now waiting with the rest of the fourth grade for an answer. He would have waited longer if Billy, his desk mate, hadn't poked him in the ribs and got his attention.

Neal looked questionable at Billy before Mr. Thomas spoke again, "We are waiting for your answer Neal?"

"What was the question again, sir?" asked Neal quickly.

"I asked what was the year that Kansas became a state…you might have known the answer if your mind as on my lesson instead of drawing," replied Mr. Thomas sternly.

Neal looked stricken and guessed, "1963, sir?"

"Billy, can you help friend out?"

Billy nodded and said regretfully, "The year was 1861, sir."

"Very good. Neal you will see me after school lets out," he ordered before he continued his lesson one that Neal reluctantly listened to.

Neal stayed seated as his friends and other students left after they were dismissed by their teacher. Mr. Thomas waited until the last student had left the grounds before tuning to Neal and saying,

"Neal, you have been inattentive for most of the day. Is there some reason that is causing your misbehavior…some problem at home maybe?"

Neal thought quickly and began to weave a pack of lies to cover up his performance in school that day. He didn't think that his teacher or parents would ever meet so he told Mr. Thomas about the health of his mom, "My mother hasn't been feeling well these last few days. She's been sick off and on…nothing staying down and she has been eating strange foods," he said convincingly.

"I guess I have just been so worried about her that I can't focus on my school work. I'll try and do better," Neal implored and convinced Mr. Thomas with his comments that his mother must be pregnant.

Mr. Thomas knew about pregnant women and how they felt during the early stages of pregnancy. He after all was a father himself; his wife had just given birth a few weeks before he accepted this job and he was well aware of what they went through during the pregnancy and what Neal described was a mirror image of what his wife went through.

They had decided that Mary would stay with her folks until the baby was older and she was stronger to make the journey. Then they would be a family again; it was a time that Henry Thomas was looking forward to. This baby would be their last child; they had two others, a boy about Neal's age as well as a little girl age four. The children had of course stayed with their mother and Henry missed them all severely. It was his way with children that made him such a good teacher.

"Okay Neal, we will overlook your behavior this time but you really need to focus on your work. Don't worry your mother will be okay; my wife had the same thing your mother is suffering with and all went well with her," he assured the boy, and with that Neal was dismissed.

Neal walked out of school feeling very much the victor…he had done what he wanted and he had come out the winner, even though he had to lie to accomplish it. On his ride home Billy rode up, "Hey Neal, wait up," he called from behind him.

Neal reined up and waited for his friend to catch up. "So what did Mr. Thomas do to you for not paying attention in class?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing…I was able to convince him that I was unable to concentrate because of my mother's condition at home," explained Neal.

"Your mother's condition? What are you talking about Neal?"

"I told him that she has been ill these last few days and did such a good job convincing him that he let me off. He told me to try harder to stay focused," Neal said triumphantly.

"I didn't know you mother was sick?" Billy said sympathetically.

"Oh, she's not; I just told him that so he would let me off," Neal admitted proudly.

"YOU LIED TO MR. THOMAS!" shouted Billy in disbelief.

"Shhh…not so loud," cried Neal as he looked around.

"Neal you can't do that…he's going to catch on or run into your folks and find out the truth," Billy said instantly. "You are playing with fire," he added as he tried to warn his friend.

"Teachers do not socialize with parents; they are too busy doing lessons and correcting our work," explained Neal knowledgably.

Billy only shook his head and said, "I hope for yourself that you're right…see you tomorrow," and waved goodbye as he rode for home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Neal continued home and didn't think about the lie until a few days later when Mr. Thomas ran into Elizabeth in the Mercantile. It was Saturday afternoon when he heard her name mentioned by the owner, Dirk Rucker, and hastened to introduce himself.

"Mrs. Burke? I'm Henry Thomas, your son's schoolmaster."

"Oh, how do you do Mr. Thomas; Neal did mention that Miss Walker had been replaced. How do you like our fair town?"

"It's delightful; everyone has been so friendly and helpful. I was just in here to post a letter to my dear wife when I heard your name and thought I would introduce myself and inquire about your health. Neal told me the happy news, although I'm not sure that he realizes it yet," he continued as he noticed Elizabeth's expression go from friendly to confuse.

"I'm afraid that you have me at an inconvenience sir. I haven't been sick for some time and I have no idea why my son would tell you otherwise," she explained.

"I do," and began to tell El about her son's inattentiveness of the last few days.

"Mr. Thomas if you wouldn't mind accompanying me to my husband's office; I know he would want to know all of this as well," interrupted El as she led the way to the Sheriff's office and after introductions had been made and Clinton sent on his rounds Mr. Thomas informed Neal's parents of his activities of the last few days.

He concluded with, "I know that Neal is smart; he shows his intelligence in class when it is a subject he enjoys. He's usually a pleasure to be around but when his mind wanders or he doesn't enjoy a subject then it is a chore to keep him focused on the lesson. I told the class that I do not like to resort to harsh discipline but when other ways doesn't work then I would; I'm afraid that your son might have gotten the idea that I will not paddle him if he misbehaves since I strive to use other means to correct but I'm telling you now that if he doesn't straighten up soon I will not have any choice."

Peter and El exchanged a glance before Peter spoke up. "Mr. Thomas you have our permission to correct Neal's behavior however you like. I just have one condition; do not use a cane on him and whenever you're forced to paddle him to please send a note home with him telling us that you were forced to paddle him in class that day. I plan on giving him a spanking each time he is punished in class. I assure that he won't be misbehaving much if he has to suffer through two punishments daily," Peter said seriously.

"So are you going to handle the lies he told me to get out of being punished or do you want me to?" asked Henry Thomas.

"When he pushes the envelope again, and he will, just punish him and send the note; I'll handle the rest," replied Peter before wishing Henry good bye.

Once Henry left Peter turned to El and said, "Obvious Neal has some other talents we were unaware of and some that we will have to break him of," murmured Peter as El sadly nodded.

"I hate this Peter. I know that Neal had to lie before we met him to survive but he's ours now and he knows better…or he should. He no longer has to depend on his light fingering techniques or lies to survive and he has to learn not to do them any longer but I hate that we have to be the ones to break him of this habit," she cried with anguish.

"I know hon, but since we do love him it is something we must be prepared to do to make sure he grows up to be an honorable man," declared Peter to which El nodded and suddenly hugged him before wiping her eyes and turning determining towards the door. "I'm ready now…I'll see you at home, dear."

Peter watched his lovely wife leave and reluctantly returned to the business at hand to wait until the end of the day came. At least they had no prisoners to watch over.

By the time El arrived home Neal was waiting. He had spent the day fishing with Billy and had brought home some wonderful specimens. "Mamma, look what I caught," he said proudly as he held up four large bass.

El smiled at him, delighted that he was happy. She only wished that they didn't have to deal with his misbehavior at school. "You need to clean those if you want me to cook them for supper, son."

"I don't know how to clean them," Neal replied sadly.

"You know I bet your papa does. Why don't you run and see if he will show you how," suggested El as she watched the sadness evaporate as he ran out of the house with a smile on his face.

El wasn't surprised when Neal and then Peter came walking into the kitchen. "Neal said that he caught four huge fish," Peter said with a smile," but I know how fishermen sometimes tend to exaggerate the size so I came to see for myself," he teased.

Neal grabbed the fish and held it for his father to see. "See Papa, they are huge."

"Huge…well, I'll say they are large and if we are going to eat them for supper we need to get them clean. Come with me and I'll show you how it is done," Peter added as he grabbed the fish and walked out into the back yard with Neal closely behind.

When Monday morning came Neal came to school suspecting nothing and prepared to continue as he had Friday by paying as little attention as he could get away with. Neal did enjoy some of his subjects but like most of the kids he hated to memorize dates so he didn't care too much for history unless it was something interesting like certain battles of the Civil War or the Revolutionary War. He also enjoyed the literature side of English…grammar wasn't that interesting although he did like penmanship.

Arithmetic was boring so Neal took great delight to draw instead of work on his sums and that subject was the one that Mr. Thomas decided to come down hard on Neal for.

"Neal come to the blackboard and do the problem you find there," ordered Mr. Thomas as he held a piece of chalk out for Neal.

Neal slowly got up careful to hide the art he had been doodling and sauntered up to the blackboard. He took the chalk with a smile and looked at the problem on the blackboard. It vaguely looked familiar but not enough for him to know the answer as he slowly tried to figure it out.

When t became obvious to Mr. Thomas that Neal not only didn't know the answer but he didn't even have a clue on how to get the answer he asked,

"Didn't you do your homework last night, Neal?"

"Yes, sir…I tried to do the problems," replied Neal, which was partially the truth. He did put answers to all of the problems but he didn't even attempt to figure it out the true answers.

Mr. Thomas raised his eyebrows at Neal and went to his desk and searched out the homework that had been handed in earlier. When he looked at the answers to Neal's problems he sighed. "You didn't even try and some of these problems were easy," accused the teacher as he looked sternly at Neal. "Do you have any excuse for this?" he asked as he baited the trap.

Neal nodded and whispered, "My mother was ill last night," and before the words were even out of his mouth Neal found himself jerked to the front of Mr. Thomas' desk while the teacher opened a drawer and pulled out a paddle.

"I've had it with you Neal…your behavior, your lies and for your inactivity…this will stop today. Now bend over the desk," ordered Mr. Thomas.

Neal looked up in shock; this isn't what he was expecting and stuttered, "But Mr. Thomas…m-my m- mother."

Henry Thomas leaned down and whispered to Neal, "I met your mother this weekend and she was quite surprised to find out that she was sick… we even discussed in with your father."

Neal turned white as he learned that his goose as literally cooked and didn't resist when Mr. Thomas gently pushed him down in position although he did react when he received his first lick and was hard pressed not to yell out loud. He did manage to muffle his cries but couldn't keep the tears from rolling down his face as he received a total of seven licks.

"Now go and sit down and don't do anything to force me to add to those licks," ordered Henry Thomas as Neal walked gingerly back to his desk or whimpering as he sat back down. Neal was in agony for the remainder of the morning as he tried to find a more comfortable position as he sat through spelling and reading. He was the first one out of school once Mr. Thomas dismissed school for lunch and didn't return until Mr. Thomas rang the bell.

For the rest of the day Neal was the picture of what an attentive student should look at and Henry Thomas hoped that this would be the last he would have to punish the lad, because he really liked the boy….but he as to find out that was not the case as Neal planned his revenge. He thought that his teacher had lied to him when he said that he didn't believe in punishing students on his first day of school…he thought that he had said what he said only as an empty threat…well his sore backside proved that to be a lie and he wanted to get him back.

As the day ended and Neal was about to walk out Mr. Thomas said, "Neal, take this to your parents and when you return it tomorrow your father's signature had better be on it…do you understand?" as he held out a sealed envelope.

Neal took the envelope and said only, "I understand," before he scampered out and walked to his horse. As he mounted he found out that he was barely able to ride without crying out. Billy tried to get Neal's attention but he didn't want to talk; he was still too embarrassed at being punished in front of everyone and rode away at a walk.

Neal was near tears by the time he arrived home; his backside hurt and the more he thought about his embarrassing paddling the angrier he became. After he turned Shiloh loose in the corral he took his books along with the envelope Mr. Thomas had given him and walked slowly into the house. After learning that his folks most likely knew everything he had done and he was probably in for a chewing out at least having his after school snack didn't sound as appetizing as it often did and he trudged up to his room instead of searching his mother out.

"What's wrong son?" El asked as she brought up his after school snack of milk and cookies and sat them on the night stand next to his bed.

Neal only looked at her with tears in his eyes as he laid on his stomach his bottom still being sore from the morning paddling.

"I take it that you had a confrontation with Mr. Thomas today," she said sadly, "and now you are scared of what might happen next?"

Neal jumped up from bed and threw himself at her crying, "I'm sorry Momma; I told him that you were sick and that is why I haven't been paying attention in school. It worked Friday and so I thought I could get away with it today…boy was I wrong," Neal confessed as he broke down crying.

"What did he do to you, son?" El asked softly.

"He p-paddled me in front of the c-class. He gave me seven l-licks and they hurt," Neal said as he tried to get himself back under control.

"I bet it was embarrassing to be punished in front of everyone," she asked as she started to rub his back.

"Y-yesss…I couldn't face them at lunch and spent the time with Shiloh lying on my stomach," he admitted as he looked at his feet.

El pulled his head up and said, "You remember that feeling the next time you try something stupid and maybe you won't have to experience it again. Now did he give you a note to give to your father and me?"

Neal nodded and quickly pulled it out from his reading book and handed it over. "Papa's going to spank me, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so, Neal. He wants to make sure that you understand that if you get punished at school you can expect the same thing at home but only if you are guilty of that punishment because I know that sometimes teachers make mistakes, too," El explained to Neal. "Now why don't you try and eat a little something; remember that no matter what you do, your father and I will always love you," she added as she kissed his cheek and got up to leave.

"Momma," Neal's cry stopped her before she could leave, "I deserve the paddling from Mr. Thomas."

El smiled at him and nodded before leaving him to his snack. She hurried down the stairs with the note in her hand not stopping to read it until she sat down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burke, as to our agreement I send this note home with Neal. It is to confirm that he did get into trouble today and I was forced to punish him. I gave him seven licks for lying to me…again. Mr. Burke I know you intend on spanking him for his misbehavior in class today but I ask that you don't. I would hope to think that my paddling was enough this time and that he will behave accordingly from now on. But if my paddling isn't enough to change his ways then the next time will be time enough to reinforce the punishment. I just want to give the lad a chance to change. He seemed truly remorseful for what he did to earn the paddling…please show mercy to him tonight," and it was signed "Sincerely, Henry Thomas."

El was touched by the concern Neal's schoolmaster was showing to the boy who misbehavior had caused him to discipline him like he did. She just hoped that it would be enough to convince her husband not to add to the pain in his bottom.

Neal had just finished his snack when his father appeared at the door. "I understand that you got into a little trouble in school today and Mr. Thomas was forced to paddle you?"

"Yes, sir. He gave me seven hard licks," replied Neal as he looked his father in the eyes, "and I deserved them for lying to him and not paying attention while he tried to teach me," Neal added fearfully.

Peter walked further into the room and held up a letter. "Do you know what is in this note he sent home?"

"No, but I imagine he was telling you about what happened at school and that he paddled me," guessed Neal.

"Yep and I was going to spank you for it to make an impression on you but now I don't think I will and do you know why?"

Neal shook his head.

"Because your teacher asked me not to," replied Peter.

"Why did he do that Papa?" asked Neal puzzled; his mother had told him what his father had planned and Neal was prepared to receive it without protest.

"Because he truly thinks that you are remorseful for your actions…are you son?" Peter asked gently.

"Yes, sir although I had thought that Mr. Thomas had lied when he said that he didn't like to punish and wouldn't if he could help it. I thought he was just repeating hat Miss Walker had said. She never punished and always looked away whenever Jack bullied me. I thought Mr. Thomas meant the same thing and then when he paddled me today I thought he had lied when he said he wouldn't but now I see that he really did try to seek other means to stop only I just didn't pay him any mind and then lied about the reason behind my misbehavior. I told him that Momma was sick…I'm sorry Papa; I won't misbehave in class again," declared Neal strongly.

Peter pulled Neal into a hug and said, "I'm proud of you son for admitting your misdeeds even though by doing so you would receive a spanking." Peter held him close before adding, "come on, son let's see what your mother's got for supper."

"I'm starved," cried Neal as he darted to the door only to pause and run back for his pillow. "I may enjoy my meal better if I'm sitting on this," he added with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Neal!" shouted Peter, "where are you?"

Neal hastily hid the gun that he was examining under the mattress of his bed, not realizing that the barrel was peeking out a bit.

"In my room, Papa," replied Neal.

Peter walked in and was about ask him something when his eye spied something peeking out from under the mattress and strolled over and pulled it out. As soon

as he saw what it was he turned angrily to his son and asked, "What is this about?"

"I was just examining it," muttered Neal sullenly.

Peter didn't reply only grabbed Neal by the arm and turned him around and planted two hard swats to his backside.

"OW!" cried Neal as he struggled to get away.

"What have I told you about handling my revolver?"

"No to," replied Neal, "but how am I supposed to learn if not by examination," Neal added defiantly.

"And I've told you that you are too young to learn," Peter said sternly.

"But Billy knows how to fire a revolver and he has his own rifle," argued Neal.

"That is between Billy and his father and has nothing to do with what I say and I have told you that you are too young….and I have promised you something else…do you remember?"

The sudden fear on Neal's face told Peter the answer to his question…yes indeed he did remember the threat and began to try and back up but found himself still held by his father.

"Oh, no you aren't getting away this time," Peter said as he momentarily released Neal to put his revolver down on the nearest piece of furniture and Neal took the opportunity to run out of the room and down the stairs to the supposedly safety of El.

"Mamma," he cried as he saw his mother downstairs and ran to her. El looked up to see not only Neal running towards her but a determined Peter following behind.

"What have you done this time, Neal?" she asked as Neal ran behind her.

"Papa wants to spank me, Mamma," Neal replied ignoring her question.

"And why does your father want to spank you?"

"I was only examining an old revolver of his," admitted Neal as he eyed his father coming closer.

"NEAL! Your father has told you no too many times to count," scolded El as she

grabbed Neal and shook him lightly. "What if that revolver had been loaded and you had accidently shot yourself or one of us."

"But it wasn't Mamma, I checked and there weren't any bullets in the cylinder," replied Neal.

"Did you check the chamber itself Neal?" asked Peter quietly.

Neal looked up in confusion and watched as Peter opened the revolver and showed that there was indeed a bullet in the chamber. "This is why you should never handle a revolver unless it is completely empty and in your case not until I give you leave to do so. You have disobeyed me for the last time on this issue, son," Peter said quietly as he approached Neal.

"Mamma," cried Neal.

"I'm sorry son, but I agree with your father. If you can't obey him about this gun issue then I'm afraid you must be punished," El said firmly and she kissed him on the cheek.

"But I don't want a spanking," cried Neal as his eyes began to tear.

"Then you shouldn't have taken my revolver Neal. If you didn't think what you were doing was wrong or that you would be spanked for it why did you try and hide the revolver."

Neal hung his head, "I'm sorry Papa…"

"Go to your room, son. I'll be up in a few minutes and will take care of this privately," instructed Peter as Neal slowly obeyed him.

He looked so pitiable that it was all El could do not to say anything in his defense. She knew he had to learn to obey and that Peter was right in this matter. A ten year old was too young in her opinion as well to handle a gun. It would be plenty of time later when he was older to learn how to use the ghastly thing. She knew that her husband used his gun only for good but she still didn't like to think of her child having it in his possession.

When the door opened Neal looked up to see his father walk in. "I'm sorry Papa; I just want to learn how to use a revolver and when you refused to teach me I was going to learn by myself," he explained simply.

Peter sat on Neal's bed and motioned for the boy to join him. "I understand Neal. When I was your age I wanted the same and when my father refused for the same reasons I gave you I stole his and went off into the woods to learn on my own and do you know what happened?"

Neal shook his head.

"I ended up knocking myself down. I hadn't accounted for the kick the revolver had in my hands. I just saw how easily my father used the gun; how smoothly he drew and fired but when I tried it the results were very different. The revolver was too heavy for me to try and draw to shoot and had to use two hands to hold it…I missed the target time and time again using all of my bullets by the time my father found me; which was a good thing since when I heard someone behind me I turned and fired without thinking. If the revolver had been loaded I could have shot him," Peter explained seriously.

"W-What did your father do?"

"He first took the gun from me and then hugged me before giving me a whipping I haven't forgotten yet. I couldn't sit comfortably for days. I don't want you to have to experience something like that…that you might shoot an innocent by mistake," Peter added as he pulled Neal up on the bed and over his knees.

Peter made short work of baring Neal's bottom before bringing his hand down heavily on Neal's backside. Neal began to cry after only the first few licks and yell out loud afterwards. Peter continued to spank the squirming backside of his son until he had painted it a painful red and then he released the boy who slid off his lap and continued to sob. His butt was on fire and as he danced around he quickly pulled up his pants and began to try and rub the pain away.

"Neal, you re to stay in your room under dinner," Peer ordered after he pulled the boy into his arms. As soon as he felt his father's arms around him Neal sobbed into his chest until he got his emotions under control.

"I'm sorry Papa."

"I know you are, son…now rest for a while and think why your bottom hurts and how to keep it from hurting like this again," advised Peter before he turned to go.

"Son, I love you…I want you to know that no matter what you do I will always love you."

"Papa…next time could you not love me so hard," Neal said with a weak grin.

"I'll try, son" Peter replied as he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a couple of weeks later while Neal was riding that he came across a shiny object and slid off Shiloh to investigate. It was a revolver pretty much like the one his father wore, a Colt Frontier Six-Shooter. As soon as Neal's hands picked it up all memory of the spanking he had received a few weeks earlier disappeared; he had in his hands the one thing he wanted. The first thing he did was to check and see if it was loaded this time also checking the chamber ad finding nothing. I'm going to need bullets, thought Neal as he put the firearm into his saddle bags and headed into town.

Neal pulled up in front of the mercantile and slid off tying Shiloh's reins to the hitching post out front and walked inside. He went immediately to the section

that held the candy department to gaze hungrily at the selections before moving on to the firearms.

Dirk had seen the whole thing and smiled. Neal, Billy and Johnny had made it a habit to come by nearly every day to do just what Neal was now doing. It was a ritual nearly every boy had been doing for as long as Dirk could remember. It was just something about boys and guns.

"Well, my boy what are you going to buy today?" Dirk asked Neal as with one last longing look at the firearms had wandered back to the candy to choose what he wanted to spend his pennies on today.

"Mr. Dirk can I have a bag of peppermints, please?" Neal asked as he got his penny out. While Dirk was filling his order Neal wandered back to the firearm display and looked longingly at the revolvers featured there.

"Here you go, lad," Dirk said as he brought Neal's purchase to him.

Neal took the bag and early pulled out a peppermint stick and popped it in his mouth before asking, "Mr. Dirk could I also have an apple for Shiloh?"

"Sure I'll get you a nice big one for your horse and turned his back momentarily to pick a nice apple for the boy…in that instant Neal had grabbed a box of bullets so he could fire the Colt revolver he had found. Neal then turned and walked to Dirk to pay for the apple so he wouldn't notice the missing box until much later in the day; or so Neal hoped.

"Thanks," Neal called out as he left the store feeling just a little guilty at stealing from the storekeeper; but he knew that if he had asked Dirk would have told Peter and he would be in trouble again.

It was later in the day that Peter came in and found Dirk over by the firearm display. "Hi Dirk…got any new revolvers in for sale?" he asked pleasantly.

"Nope just doing a little inventory; I would have sworn that I had four boxes of ammunition for the Colt Frontier but now there are only three," Dirk replied puzzled.

"Maybe Henry sold a box while you were at lunch," suggested Peter. Henry was one of the senior clerks that worked in the store with Dirk. "Where is Henry?" he added as he looked around the store.

"He wasn't feeling well, so I sent him home. I'll ask him tomorrow…he probably sold that box and forgot to tell me before he left," agreed Dirk. "By the way I saw your youngster today…he came in for a bag of peppermint sticks and an apple for his horse."

"I hope he hasn't eaten the whole bag or his mother will be angry if he isn't hungry for supper," replied Peter with a smile.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that…he's a boy and they are always hungry," chuckled Dirk as he waved goodbye. "Give my love to Elizabeth."

Peter nodded as he left the store and continued his round of town but hurried to the sheriff's office when he saw rider coming galloping in a few minutes later.

Peter recognized the rider; it was young Dick Watson a ranch hand for Billy's father. "Dick, what's wrong?" he asked seriously.

"There is a lot of gunfire in a canyon on Mr. Wade's property. When I heard it I investigated and found Billy firing a pistol at some targets. Your son was there as well Sheriff. Now I know that Mr. Wade doesn't allow Billy to fire any revolver unless he's there but he is out of town on a horse buying expedition and won't be back until late. I don't have the authority to tell him to stop but thought that you could."

Peter nodded and soon had mounted and was following Dick out of town. It took them about an hour to get to where the canyon was located and by the time they got close Peter was dismayed to see that Neal was now the one holding the revolver and firing at the targets.

Peter motioned for Dick to stay where he was and then quietly dismounting Peter made his way to the boys making sure to stay behind cover all the way. He feared that the possibility of being shot by these youngsters was a big probability especially with one so young and unused to firing as Neal was.

As soon as Neal ceased his firing Peter called out in a loud voice. "Put the gun down son and back away…you too Billy," and watched as his son looked around with surprise and then fear in his eyes. He still held the revolver in his hand and had to be told again before he put the gun on the ground and stood back.

As soon as he knew he was safe from being accidentally shot Peter walked out from behind the tree and up to Neal who he looked at with disappointed eyes before bending down and picking up the revolver. I was then that he realized where that box of ammunition Dirk was looking for had gone…his son had stolen it.

"Boys, mount up…we are going home," he ordered as he watched the two slowly mount and follow him to where he left his horse.

"Billy I want you to go home with Dick and as soon as your father arrives you tell him what you did today…and Billy it had better be the truth because I will be checking in with him later. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," replied a dejectedly Billy. He knew he was in for a strapping for disobeying his father about using a firearm without him being present.

Peter watched as Dick and Billy turned off to ride to the home ranch before turning to his son. "Neal I am disappointed in you for your actions today and you will be punished severely for them," he pronounced as he started off for town.

Neal followed behind with tears falling down his face. This wasn't how he had envisioned the day into ending and now he knew that he was in real trouble and would soon pay for it. The ride home seemed to move faster than he wanted it to. He would have been much happier if the journey had taken the rest of the day but before he knew it they were riding into town and stopping at the Mercantile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Get town and apologize to Dirk for stealing that box of bullets and you take whatever punishment he wants to give you," ordered Peter sternly.

Neal shook his head remembering what had happened the last time. "He'll spank me Papa."

"Most likely but you are going to go in there anyhow…now scoot unless you want me to spank you and then send you in to face Dirk afterwards," ordered Peter.

Neal slid down from the saddle and walked shakily into the store and up to Dirk. "Mr. Dirk," greeted Neal, "I have something to tell you," he added sadly.

Dirk noticing at once the sad look on the boy's face asked with concern, "Are you okay son? I can go and get your father."

"No, Papa is outside…Mr. Dirk when I was in here earlier I stole something from you while you went to get me an apple for Shiloh," began Neal.

"You are the one that took the box of Colt bullets," Dirk interrupted as he realized quickly what happened to the box of ammunition he was searching for when Peter was there.

Neal nodded miserable.

"Why Neal?"

"I found a Colt revolver in the woods earlier and wanted to fire it.

There weren't any bullets with the gun and I knew if I had offered to buy the box you would have told Papa so I took them…I'm sorry, Mr. Dirk," concluded Neal as he looked at his feet.

"Your father told you to come in here and apologize, didn't he?"

"Yes, sir and to accept whatever punishment you want to give me," replied Neal fearful.

"You are afraid that I'm going to spank you again, aren't you son?" replied Dirk.

Neal nodded expecting the worse.

"I would have if I had caught you stealing from me but that isn't what happened is it Neal?"

"No sir," replied Neal hopeful.

"I accept your apology Neal and I think that if you work in the store for the next four Saturdays your debt will be wiped clean," replied Dirk as he accompanied Neal back to his father.

"He apologized to me Peter and I told him that he needs to work for me on the next four Saturdays to pay for the bullets," Dirk said as he watched Neal pull himself back into the saddle.

Peter nodded and rode away with Neal flowing behind. They next rode to the sheriff's office where Peter said, "I've got some paper work to complete. You head home and tend to your horse and wait for me…I'll be home in about an hour and then we will take care of your disobedience today."

Neal nodded and rode slowly away. It was a very sad boy who rode home. He stopped at the stable and dismounted. He staggered with the saddle as he removed it from Shiloh's back and placed it on the saddle stand in the stable and then began to groom his horse. Once he was finished he let Shiloh out in the corral and poured out a measure of oats for him and waited with a sinking heart for his father's return. He didn't have long to wait before Peter rode up and tied his horse to the corral's upper rail.

Peter walked in to find his son waiting and motioned for him to bend over a barrel near one of the stalls. "I'm sorry that I have to do this son; but obviously a spanking isn't strong enough to make my point," he explained as he pulled a strap from the wall.

"I'm sorry; I won't do it again," promised Neal as he caught sight of the strap.

"Saying sorry isn't going to work this time Neal," replied Peter sadly as he moved over to Neal's side and quickly bared his bottom.

"Nooo…not bare…please Papa," begged Neal as he placed his head in his arms and cried even before he felt the first lick.

Peter answered with his first lick…placing it in the middle of Neal's buttock and causing the boy to scream out in pain…as the licks continued to fly Neal's shrieks brought El to find out what was happening. She paused when she saw that it was Peter that was causing their son to cry. She watched unhappily as Peter continued to place lick upon lick on their son's rapidly reddening backside stopping only after he had given Neal a total of fifteen licks with the last five on his upper thighs making sure that for the next few days he would remember every time he sat.

Peter stood back and allowed Elizabeth to come forth and tend to their sobbing child. Elizabeth was the only one to see the tears on her husband's face. It had hurt him to have to punish their son so harshly. "Come on Neal, let's get you to bed," she said gently as she pulled his underwear up.

Neal sobbed even harder as his underwear made contact with is sore bottom prompting Peter to pick him up and carry him upstairs to his room and once there Peter gently placed him on his stomach before leaving him to his mother.

Peter didn't go back until later to check on his son and found him awake and lying on his stomach in his nightshirt. "Can I come in?" Peter requested.

Neal nodded as Peter came into the room and lifted up the back of his nightshirt to survey the damage. "Not too bad…other than the soreness you feel I didn't break the skin."

Neal digested that information before asking, "Is that why you whipped me the way you did?"

"Yes, I wanted to make sure I didn't break your skin; I wanted to punish but not abuse…if I had beaten you so harshly that your skin was broken then I might have damaged more than your body I might have damaged your spirit as well. I hope you have learned finally that I do not want you to handle a gun until I feel you are ready?"

"I think I got it now…it seems that I'm a slow learner when it comes to something I really want," Neal replied honestly.

"Good; because I really do not want to have to use that strap on you again," Peter said seriously before leaning down and kissing Neal on the top of his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was the next day after church that the Wades came over to talk to the Burkes. Both Billy and Neal had squirmed during church due to the soreness in their hindquarters and they hadn't had a chance to talk since their target shooting of the day before. "My Pa was furious that I fired that gun without 'adult supervision' as he called it and he made it quite clear that I was never to do it again," Billy said as he rubbed his bottom.

"My papa took a strap to me for the same thing and I have to work for the next four Saturdays at the Mercantile to pay for the bullets I stole," confided Neal.

The boys were so focused on their discussion that they didn't notice the discussion Billy's father and Peter were having or the look on Peter's face.

They finally looked up as they felt the stares aimed at them from their fathers and looked up into the angry faces.

"Neal, William tells me that the Colt Revolver you two were using isn't his, as I thought. Is that true?" asked Peter in a clipped voice.

Neal nodded, "I found it by the side of the road and took it," he admitted and then added, "I checked it to see if it was empty before taking it with me…and I checked everywhere."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"You didn't ask?" Neal replied cheekily which earned him a swat to his already sore bottom.

"OW! Mamma, that hurt," Neal whined when he realized that it was his mother who had swatted him.

"You will not be disrespectful to your father, now if you don't want to receive more you will answer in a more respectful tone," she scolded seriously.

Neal nodded but stepped back a few paces just in case. "I can show you where I found it Papa," he added helpful.

Pete nodded and after thanking William for his help gathered his family and left as well. "Okay son, you tell me where to go," Peter said as he drove the buggy out of town.

Neal held on to the back of his mother's seat, his bottom still too sore to sit comfortably on. The hour in church was painful enough without adding the bumping that comes with sitting in the back of the buggy. He directed his father out of town and about five miles beyond before he said "Stop here Papa," as he pointed to the clearing off to his right. "There's a small brook a few feet behind that stand of trees. We found it while riding and I knew that Shiloh would appreciate a drink of water so we went there. While Shiloh was drinking I got off and began to look around and that is when I saw the gun and picked it up," explained the small boy.

Peter nodded and stopped the buggy under some trees before he got out and tied the lead horse to the nearest tree. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to look around and see if there was something that Neal didn't see that might tell me who the owner of the Colt is," Peter said before heading towards the stand of trees.

As soon as Peter passed the stand of trees he noticed a horse tied to a tree and walked carefully forward aware that he wasn't alone. "Hello," Peter cried out as he moved to the brook.

"Here," came the reply and as Peter got closer he noticed a sandy haired man waiting near the brook.

"My name is Peter Burke, and I'm the Sheriff of Brooksville," Peter introduced himself to the stranger.

"My name is Dusty Rhodes," the stranger said.

"You wouldn't be any chance be looking for a Colt Revolver?" asked Peter.

"Yes, I am…did someone turn it in?" Dusty asked excitedly.

"My son found the gun and then stole a box of bullets to shoot it with; I found him with a friend shooting the gun off. I thought the firearm belonged to his friend's father who turned it in to me today. So in a roundabout way the gun was found and turned in. My son has also learned why he should never shoot a gun unsupervised," Peter explained.

"Sounds pretty close to the way I lost it. I have a ten year old son and we were on a horse buying trip and stopped here for the night. While I was out getting wood my son thought that it would be a perfect time for him to examine my new revolver again, even after me telling him not to touch it; and when he heard me coming he got scared and hid it. It wasn't until I arrived home that I noticed it wasn't in the box. I had a long discussion with my son and he admitted about touching and hiding it…he too won't be sitting comfortably for a few days," replied Dusty with a tight smile.

"Get your horse and follow me; your revolver is in the buggy," Peter said as he led the way out into the clearing and ultimately to the buggy.

"Neal, this is Dusty Rhodes the revolver you found belongs to him," introduced Peter. "His young son is the reason you found it and like you he is finding it hard to sit.

Neal flushed with embarrassment at the introduction but said, "It shoots real good Mr. Rhodes and I'm never going to touch one ever again," he said strongly.

This brought a mighty laugh from El, Peter and Dusty.

"Mr. Rhodes won't you joining us for lunch; we have more than enough to add one extra to it," offered El pleasantly.

"I thank you kindly ma'am," Dusty replied as he mounted his horse and proceeded to follow Peter into town and ultimately to his house.

"Neal, take Mr. Rhodes horse and put him in the pasture next to the corral so he can rest while Mr. Rhodes eats," requested Peter as they jumped down from the buggy.

Neal nodded and did as he was told and soon returned ready to have his Sunday meal. He gingerly sat down very much aware that all present knew the reason for his actions. He as on his best behavior; he just couldn't take another spanking for misbehaving just now. Once El brought out the dinner all thoughts of his sore bottom disappeared as he chowed down not even listening to the small talk his parents were having with Mr. Rhodes his interest only being the roast and mashed potatoes on his plate.

Later that night El and Peter went up to tell their son goodnight. "Goodnight baby boy," murmured El as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Good Night Mamma."

"Goode Night, son," Peter said as he ruffled Neal's hair affectionately.

"Good Night, Papa," replied Neal who added urgently, "Papa, is Mr. Rhodes going to move here?"

"Why do you ask, Neal?"

"He said something about wanting me and his son to meet…and maybe soon we would," replied Neal.

"Yes, he was thinking of looking around Brookville for a ranch he could buy and settle down. The place he lives now is too far away from a town and he wants his son and wife to be close enough so the boy can attend school and his wife Ann to be able to come into town for supplies oftener than once a month. So maybe sometime soon you will meet his son and hopefully become friends…but for now you just try and stay out of trouble and go to sleep…tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you….you start work at Dirk's to pay for the bullets you stole," chided Peter sternly.

Neal gave a moan at all of the Saturdays he was going to lose by working to pay off the cost of that box of bullets. I am never going to fire a gun again in my life, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**The End**

**AN: Be sure to be on the look out for the next in the series called The Further Adventures of Neal where we meet Mozzie, Kate and Matthew Keller and Neal's life gets interesting and painful.**


End file.
